The present invention is related to wiring splicing systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to a terminal connector strip and associated crimping tool for terminating wires.
Communication cables, such as telephone and computer network cables, and the like, are typically interconnected by terminating the individual wires within each cable with a terminating connector for insertion into patch panel, jack or the like. The connector is terminated by inserting the wires to be spliced into the terminal connector and then applying pressure to the terminal, causing a portion of it to crimp against the wires, holding them in place and creating an electrical contact between the terminal wire and the metal contacts within the terminal connector. This is typically accomplished by using a crimping tool.
Terminating systems have conventionally utilized individual terminal connectors, or connectors that are fastened together with adhesive tape, that are inserted into the terminating tool and are crimped into place. In addition, terminating systems have incorporated a cartridge tube containing multiple rows of loose terminal connectors that are fed into the crimping tool as each set of wires is terminated. A hand-actuated crimping tool feeds connectors into the crimping area from the aforementioned pre-packaged expendable cartridges. In some models, in operation, a pusher mechanism is drawn back against a counter spring so that the taped connectors or connector cartridge may be loaded into the tool body. In other systems of the prior art, a rear cover on the tool is opened and a retractable draw cord used to pull back a spring-mounted pusher assembly until it is locked in the rear position by a pusher latch. An end cap is removed from the front end of the cartridge, which is then inserted into the tool. The rear cover is closed and latched, releasing the pusher and positioning the first connector into the terminating area.
The wires to be terminated are then placed onto wire guides, which ensure that the wires have been split by separators and are lying in the proper wire channels. The wires are then fully inserted into the connectors, and the handle is closed and then allowed to open. Pulling the handle closed forces a terminating pin to terminate a wire within the connector in the manner previously described. When the handle is released, the tool automatically ejects the terminated connector and positions a new connector for termination.
However, these systems have significant disadvantages. For example, the use of individual connectors is a slow and tedious process, since the user must individually load the tube or cartridge with connectors for use within the crimping tool. These systems also require expensive packaging to accommodate a single-track tube or four track cartridges. Moreover, the four track cartridges are typically difficult to load. The pusher latching mechanism described above is often unreliable, and the drawstring extends out of the rear of the tool. The tool body is square and not ergonomic; it is uncomfortable for the user. And, the selector knob on the front of tool often gets in the way when terminating wires in an enclosure.
Accordingly, a system is needed that improves upon these disadvantages in the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a wire termination system for terminating wires in at least one of a plurality of terminal connectors removably affixed to each other in a terminal connector strip that includes a body having a connector positioning cavity therein for receiving the terminal connector strip; a pushing element within the positioning cavity for advancing the terminal connector strip within the positioning cavity; a crimping element for receiving at least one of the plurality of terminal connectors from the pushing element; a support within the positioning cavity for positioning at least one of the plurality of connectors within the crimping element; and a handle moveably attached to the crimping element and the body, wherein the handle and the crimping element are configured to terminate the wires within at least one of the plurality of terminal connectors and to separate the terminal connector from the terminal connector strip.
The wire terminator body also preferably includes a track along which the pushing element travels, wherein the track has a latch positioned to restrain the pushing element to allow the terminal connector strip to be inserted into the cavity. The tool body also preferably includes a slot window for viewing the terminal connector strip, a guide rail within the connector positioning cavity for guiding the terminal connector prior to termination and preventing the cover of the trailing connector from closing during termination, a key in the track to prevent the terminal connector strip from being loaded incorrectly, and one or more gauges for verifying the terminal connection.